


Roses In December

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dominance, Guilt, Love, Multi, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiger_moran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/gifts), [HighlandYorkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/gifts).



"Sebastian Moran. You bastard." The slap to the face is as quick as it is unexpected, and Sebastian blinks in surprise. 

"You left me, high and dry, when you took off. No word - not even a note. You were there, and then you were gone. Did you even think about what you'd done, leaving me like that?"

He stares at her, surprised at her vehemence. "It wasn't like that, Kitty. You knew the trouble I was in then, with my creditors. I cleared out so they wouldn't turn on you. I didn't want you gettin' involved in the mess I'd made, not with people like them. To just drop out of sight was the best thing to do. I didn't want you gettin' hurt."

She shakes her head. "But then, why didn't you come back, afterwards? Once it had all died down?"

He stares at the floor, and speaks in a low, sad voice. "I did. I came back as soon as the coast was clear. But by then, you'd taken up with another bloke, and I didn't see no point in hurtin' you over again by tryin' to come between you. I just slunk away again, Kitty. I didn't want to hurt you again."

She is silent, considering. "For what we had, Seb, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But you hurt me badly. As for taking up with another man - hardly. He was a good man, kind to me, and protective. You know what it's like for a woman on her own, Seb. I was alone when you left, vulnerable - and not just financially. He helped me get back on my feet, but that was it."

His voice is a whisper. "I'm so sorry, Kitty, I didn't know - I didn't understand. I - I - _loved_ you, Kitty. I'd never have done nothin' to hurt you; I just wanted to protect you."

Her tiny smile at him is sad, wistful. "And I loved you, Seb. You near broke my heart. I'm going to have to do something to exorcise that hurt from my system, Seb, to make us equal again."

He returns the half smile. "I know, Kitty, and I'll do whatever you want, to make us friends again."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian isn't sure how long he's been kneeling in their playroom in the cellar. Blindfolded, his sense of time passing is always wildly inaccurate, and for all he knows he could have been here like this for anything from twenty minutes to two hours. The ache in his knees and back from maintaining the same position is his only means of gauging time and, from that, he is erring to having knelt for a longer period rather than a shorter one.

And this evening's preparation has been unusual, in several ways. Firstly, the Professor has not had him strip and wait naked, as is his usual wont. Instead, he has had him don the loose black silk shirt and trousers which he terms _pyjamas_ , garments with which Sebastian is vaguely familiar from his time abroad in the army. They are certainly comfortable, and he particularly likes the way the cool, heavy, silk slithers against his skin as if it were alive. 

Secondly, he has not been bound or collared, but simply told to kneel and grasp one wrist in the other behind his back, and remain like that until the Professor returns. The absence of the collar is particularly strange; now, Sebastian welcomes the ritual of being collared at the beginning of one of their games. 

The weight of the leather or iron as it is fastened around his neck always immediately instils in him a great sense of calmness, of acceptance, and of submission. It makes him feel like the dangerous, albeit temporarily tamed, wild, sexual animal which his Master tells him he is, when he is growling or roaring in the pain and pleasure his Master inflicts upon him.

The collar's absence makes him feel somewhat off-balance, and he wonders if Moriarty has done this deliberately, to wrong-foot him right from the outset of this evening's game, and to make him struggle to be able to take whatever he has lined up for him.

The last, and probably least worrying difference is that he has been blindfolded with a length of heavy black silk, similar to the material of the pyjamas, rather than the Professor's favoured soft leather. It makes little difference in practical terms to Sebastian; he cannot see past the blindfold either way, but he supposes that the silk looks rather more dramatic against his pale skin and auburn hair than the dull brown leather.

The turn of the key in the lock immediately has his attention, and he instinctively turns his head in the direction of the sound. The slight rustle of clothing, the Professor's light but sure tread, the slightest scent of cologne and hair oil - all of these are familiar - but is that not another footstep, lighter than the Professor's, and the stronger scent of rosewater, and freesias?

The Professor is beside him - he can feel the warmth radiating from him - and a gentle hand is in his hair. "Sebastian, I have brought someone else with me tonight, someone who has given me to understand that they are most desirous of seeing you again, especially _here_ , in our cellar playroom. Do you wish to guess whom it might be, or shall I remove the blindfold?"

Sebastian inhales again. That distinctive, feminine scent; he'd know it anywhere. But why has the Professor brought her here, and what will she think when she sees him kneeling, blindfolded, in the middle of a room whose function is pretty damned obvious, even to the most rudimentary scrutiny? 

_Don't be a fool, Sebastian. You know exactly what she'll think. She'll be delighted._

He exhales, and speaks quietly. "I know who it is, Sir. It's Kitty - Kitty Winter. But why have you brought her here, Sir?" 

"My acquaintance with Miss Winter, I believe, goes back further than mine with you, Sebastian. We met again, by chance, a few days ago, and discovered that you, Sebastian, were a mutual acquaintance. I hesitate to say _friend_ , as I understand that your relationship with Miss Winter did not end on what could be regarded in any way as cordial terms? Despite, or perhaps _because_ of that, Miss Winter expressed a desire to see you again. And so, here we are."

There is a rustle of silk, and Kitty speaks. "May I remove the blindfold, Professor?"

"Of course, my dear. I imagine that you and Sebastian have much to discuss, and such discussions are always best conducted when one can see the other's eyes."

The blindfold is removed, and Sebastian finds himself looking up into the eyes of his former lover, and former friend.

"Hello, Kitty."

The Professor interjects. "This evening, Sebastian, I expect you to afford Miss Winter the respect she deserves. You will address her as "Miss Winter" or "Madam", and you will be courteous and respectful at all times, or I shall be forced to punish you."

The look on Sebastian's face is priceless - a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and horror. What must Kitty think of him, kneeling down here on the floor in front of her, and being threatened with punishment like a naughty schoolboy?

Kitty smiles, stroking his cheek. "The Professor has asked me to join you two in one of your games. I don't know if _you_ are going to like it very much, Seb Moran, but me? Me, I'm really going to enjoy it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, my dear, make yourself comfortable. Can I offer you a drink? Cognac? There we are, my dear. Now, you must tell me all about what you have been up to recently."

The Professor and Kitty sit in front of the fire, in two of the deep, comfortable armchairs, sipping their drinks and chatting together quietly, completely ignoring Sebastian, who is left kneeling stiffly in the middle of the room. His gut churns with trepidation and humiliation at being left kneeling on the floor, totally disregarded, like a plaything to be idly cast aside when not being used.

He tries to shift position imperceptibly, but this does not escape the Professor's notice. "Were you given permission to move, Sebastian?"

He answers quietly, his cheeks crimson with embarrassment. "No, Sir."

"Then keep still, as you were told to. I do not like to have to repeat myself. That misbehaviour will attract another ten strokes of the cane, later."

Moriarty and Kitty continue chatting and Sebastian keeps as still as possible, his mortification at being so reprimanded by the Professor increased by the familiar curl of arousal in his belly, and the fact that his cock is now half hard.

Sebastian is suddenly aware that the Professor and Kitty have stopped talking, and the room is silent. He can feel Moriarty's gaze upon him without having to look, and he knows that Moriarty knows that he is aroused. Thankfully, he does not draw this to Kitty's attention, but instead takes her over to one of the cupboards beside the chimney breast.

"I keep all of my - _toys_ \- for dealing with Moran in here, my dear. Now, you shall choose what you wish to use on him; look - there are collars, manacles, leather straps, and many different kinds of whip, crop and cane. Take your time, Miss Winter. We have the whole evening ahead of us, after all."

"However," and here the Professor's voice drops an octave, and almost to a whisper, "I should be most obliged if you would use _this_ on him at some point in the proceedings."

Sebastian cannot see what Moriarty has handed to Kitty, but her laugh, half-amusement and half-disbelief, suggests that it does not bode well for him.

oOo

Kitty and Moriarty rummage in the cupboard for some time, whispering and laughing together like co-conspirators, which of course they are, as far as Sebastian is concerned, and he strains to hear what is being said. At last, it appears that Kitty has made her choice, and they move over to stand in front of him.

"So, first things first. How do you want him, my dear?"

"Naked. Definitely naked."

"You heard Miss Winter, Sebastian. Strip. You may _not_ stand."

Crimson-cheeked once again, Sebastian strips off the pyjama top easily enough, but struggles to remove the bottoms whilst kneeling on the floor. Once he has managed it, he hands both pieces of clothing to Moriarty, who puts them to one side, before he takes a seat on the wide, deep sofa to the side of the room. 

Kitty, meanwhile, has shrugged off her long silk dress and petticoats, and is clad only in her undergarments - white linen chemise, corset, long drawers, gathered above the knee and trimmed with lace, and white silk stockings with blue ribbon-trimmed garters - and her patent leather, Louis heeled, lace up boots. Sebastian feels his cock beginning to stiffen again.

"Miss Winter shall be responsible for disciplining you this evening, Sebastian, with my assistance and direction. Now, Miss Winter, the collar and restraints, please."


End file.
